


A New Journey

by BarchieApahart



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betchie, Drama, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Soulmates, barchie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-19 06:58:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14231784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarchieApahart/pseuds/BarchieApahart
Summary: "One summer can change everything." A secret relationship, A new school year. Two best friends navigate there way through another school year as a new couple while hiding the fact that they're dating from they inner circle. What will this year have in store for two of Riverdales most liked citizens.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This isn't my first Barchie fan-fiction but it is the first I'm publishing on the site. Please bare with me with mistakes. It takes place a year after the very first episode of Riverdale and will include certain plot points that have being shown on the show. I'm a big writer and I'd love to keep this story going for as long as possible. Barchie is without a doubt my favourite couple on the show and I've loved them for a long time. Fingers crossed we get to see together on the show soon.

The hot summer breeze flew through the streets of Riverdale, creating heat waves which just made being outside seem unbearable. Down most streets you would find most of it’s residents out on there front lawn laying on the grass while the water from the sprinklers dropped over them or the kids out and about having a street wide water fight. It had being a long hot summer for all of Riverdales residents but for the first time in a while, the town felt to be what it use to be. Safe. 

Most of Riverdale highs local students spend most of there time down at sweet water river, indulging them selves with the refreshing feeling of the cool current against there skin. The infamous Reggie Mantle would be surrounded by his liking of both friends and girls, Cheryl Blossom would be resting on the shore taking advantage fo the Riverdale sun while it was there for it’s last week, accompanied by Toni Topaz, Josie McCoy, Kevin Keller, Veronica Lodge and Jughead Jones on the off chance that he actually left the bijou all summer. They where creating memories that they hoped would never be forgotten and would last until the next summer came along. As for two of Riverdales most liked citizens Archie Andrews and Betty Cooper this summer was just the beginning of a journey that they would never forget. 

 

Archie found himself in his room gazing out his window looking across the opening at the window next door, smiling to himself as he recalls the first day of summer.

_ With everything that the two of them had being through last year it surprised them both that they still managed to remain the same way they always have. With the Black Hood, Hiram Lodge and the civil war they’d being pulled apart into two different worlds yet they where always strung closer together than they've ever being in the end.  _

_ It all changed at the end of the school year right before summer started, With Veronica and Archie breaking up, things became extremely clear for the boy next door. He knew what he wanted, he knew who he wanted and he felt as though he’d known for a while, he’d just being hiding it from himself and from her.  _

_ He still remembers how clearly he told her, several hours before she was meant to leave town with Jug. He managed to catch her leaving her house that evening bags in tow. It broke him to know that she was possibly leaving but he knew he couldn't stop her and that she had to know how he felt. If he didn't tell her then he might never of got the chance. It all just pored out of him, he had imagined how it was going to go in his mind yet the way it did happen was completely different. **"I love you Betty Cooper"** The situation reminded him all too much of the night of the semi-formal last year, except this time it was in reverse. He didn't exactly know what he expected from her after confessing all his feelings, apart of him expected her to be angry or even upset and another part of him wished she’d run into his arms and tell him she loved him too but he knew that was far fetched.  _

**_ ‘Why now Archie?’  _ **

**_ ‘I know my timing is awful.’  _ **

**_ ‘I’m leaving with Jug tonight Archie’  _ **

**_ ‘I know, I know that. I just had to tell you before you left.’ _ **

_ He knew he should’ve felt guilty for springing this on her now and while apart of him did another part of him didn’t care.  _

_**"Don't go."**  The words he lightly muttered in her ear as she walked past him gently grabbing a hold of her arm, he still remembers the look in her eyes before they parted ways, a look that only he would be able to read, a look that he thought would be the last look he ever got from Betty Cooper. He was wrong.  _

_ He’d woken up the next morning in the same clothes he wore the previous day to the sound of the doorbell going off again and again. His dad obviously wasn't around other wise the noise would of stopped a long time ago. Archie slowly pulled himself out of bed quickly running down the stairs before coming to halt at the front door, reaching out for the handle pulling it open revealing the last person he expected to see. Betty Cooper. _

 

The red head was suddenly snapped from his thoughts by the slight buzzing of his phone in his jeans pocket. He’d slowly pulled it out, revealing the text that he’d being waiting for. 

** She’s gone. **

Without hesitation Archie quickly jumped from his desk chair, speeding out his bedroom, down the stairs past his dad, through the front door, sprinting his way into the Coopers front lawn. They hadn’t had a moment alone in several days and it was something that they where both intensely craving. With Polly back home with the twins and Archies mom back for the last week of summer, there time together had being taken from them. And the fact that they’re secretly dating made things even more difficult for them. There relationship being as new as it was, they were still in that honey moon phase and they couldn't get there hands off each other. Especially when they where around there friends, it almost felt impossible to not steal a glance or a touch when been with everybody else. Granted both of them where on good terms with Jug and Veronica, but they didn't want to risk jeopardizing those bridges just yet. 

While Archie could’ve being around with Alice in the house, they were hoping to enjoy each others company without the constant interruptions of Bettys mom. Archie quickly sped his way through the Coopers front door, wasting no time in leaping for the stairs before charging in the direction of Bettys bedroom. He slowed down as he reached the door handle yet he still opened it in a quick manner, gently sliding himself in the room not bothering to close it. Betty, who was wearing nothing but a short pair of denim shorts paired with a simple white spaghetti strapped singlet quickly turned on her spot by her window, coming face to face with her red headed neighbor before surging in his direction, connecting there lips in an instance. 

Her hands gently slid from his shoulders to the nape of his neck gently inching closer and closer to the back of his head while Archies hands rested on exposed skin on her lower back slowly tracing small patterns. “How long do we have till she's back?” He muttered against her lips as his hands began sliding up the back of her top sliding against her smooth skin. He could feel her smiling against his lips as his fingers lightly tickled her causing a smile of his own to spread across his own lips. “About thirty minutes, she's just dropping Polly and the twins off at dads then coming home.” She explained breathlessly in-between kisses as she slowly began guiding them back in the direction of her bed, her hands slowly tracing down his body to the hem of his white v-neck t-shirt, quickly pulling it over his head with his assistance revealing his perfectly sculpted body.

Her hands slowly reached for him, sliding from his chest to his shoulders appreciating every muscle that lay beneath his skin while one of his hands rested on her waist as the other was used for support as he gently lowered them back onto her bed. “Well I guess we better make the most of it.” Archie suggested as he hovered over her, feeling her breath hit against his lips before molding there lips together once more. 

His hands gently slid over her curvaceous body admiring it silently before they gently slid to the arch of her back drawing her closer to him. It was clear that they’d being longing to do this for a while. Having missed each others physical contact they felt they had a lot to make up for. The heat from the breeze that flew in from the window was enough to get them both extremely heated but with there bodies in such close proximity small beads of sweet where slowly forming over there bodies. 

A small moan escaped Archies lips as Betty tugged on his bottom lip slightly while her hands travelled there way along his back, dipping in every crevice and gliding over every muscle she could find. Her legs hiked higher on his hips drawing him in while Archie slowly moved his lips, kissing along her jawline before moving to her neck gently making his way to her sweet spot right on her collar bone. Betty could feel the pleasure building up inside her as her fingers slowly slid through his red locks occasionally grabbing fistfuls as small moans escaped her mouth. 

As Archie was guiding his lips back up her neck to her own lips, the sound of Bettys phone ringing rang through the air. “Ignore it.” Archie muttered against her skin in between kisses as his lips sucked gently just below her ear while his hand rested on her waist with his fingers fiddling with the hem of her singlet. As much as she wanted to ignore it, Betty felt the need to at least check who it was before making a decision as whether or not it was worth picking up. “Just hang on, It could be my mum.” She said breathlessly as she reached over for her phone while Archie slowly continued to suck gently at her neck. She cautiously picked up her phone revealing that it was just Veronica. “It’s just Veronica. She’ll call back later.” Betty said as she declined the call before she plonked the phone back down on her night stand before letting out a small giggle as Archies lips gently pressed against hers.

The kiss slowly grew more passionate as Archies tongue grazed against her bottom lip causing Bettys lips to part slightly allowing him entrance for there tongues to explore. Archie quickly tugged Betty closer, progressing to roll over only to stop halfway as Bettys phone went off again. 

Archie let out a long groan while smashing his head against the pillow as Betty let out a long sigh while shaking her head before looking down into Archies eyes. “Can’t leave her waiting. You know she’ll just keep calling.” He said knowingly with a small smile as his hands rested on her waist keeping her close before Betty moved slightly out of his embrace reaching over to grab her phone before returning to her spot next Archie while swiping her thumb across the screen. 

“Hey V.” Betty said after letting out a long breath as her hand gently began tracing circles along Archies shoulder. “God you and Archie are terrible at answering phones. No surprise for him but for you.” Veronica muffled through the phone causing Betty to roll her eyes. Veronica wasn’t wrong though, most of the time Archie did have his phone on silent making him incredibly unpredictable when it came to phone calls.”Yeah sorry I was in shower and as for Archie, you know how he is when it comes to phone calls.” Betty said as she shifted her gaze to Archie to reveal a hurt look which was soon replaced with a smirk as he leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly against her jawline, pressing soft kisses. While Archie couldn't care less about what Betty said, mainly because it was true he still wanted to tease her slightly and make this phone call just a little more difficult. “Anyway, I need you both at the Pembrooke tonight at six, I’ve got something I want to ask you guys. So make sure to tell Archie.” Suspicion and worry ran through Bettys mind as she thought about all the possibilities of what Veronica could ask her or let alone them together.

Though the blonds thoughts where quickly vanished as a wave of pleasure swam through her as Archie moved back down to her sweet spot yet this time kissing and sucking gently in a way that he knew would get to her. She quickly looked down to him only to see him looking back up at her with a smirk, as he leaned back down to press more kisses along her collar bone Betty pushed his face away softly before covering his lips with her hand, causing a small laugh to escape her lips. “I’ll tell him and get him to give me a lift. See you tonight V.” Not waiting for a reply Betty quickly hung up the phone, gently and quickly placing it back on the nightstand, hand still covering Archies mouth before turning back to face him pushing him over so that she was now straddling his waist. 

“That was torture.” She explained as her hands rested on his shoulders, the tips of her fingers lightly running along his skin. A grin spread across Archies face as he looked back up at her while his hands took to sliding from her thighs up to her waist. “Sorry temptation got the better of me.” A glare formed on Bettys face as she shook her head at him slightly, they always had there little games with one another and as much as it annoyed each other they couldn’t help but love doing it. 

“So what did Veronica want?” Archie questioned as his hands traced circles on the exposed skin on her waist that had being revealed due to her singlet slightly rising. “She wants us to meet her at the Pembrooke tonight at six. She has something she wants to ask us.” The more Betty thought about it the more concerned she grew and she knew Archie would be feeling the same way. “Did she specify what she'd be asking.” When Betty thought about it, she wasn't very specific with what the meeting was about but then again if she did specify there wouldn't be a point in going to the Pembrooke in the first place. “She wouldn’t be asking us over if she specified what she was asking.” She said as her hands took to tracing patterns along his broad shoulders. 

A small chuckle left Archies lips as he stared back up at Betty, admiring all her features. “Is it just going to be us?” He queried as his mind wandered over what Veronica could possibly want if it was just the two of them. “She didn’t say. I hope it’s just not us.” Betty replied quickly causing more confusion to run through them.

Archie slowly leaned up in the bed, resting his back against the head rest with his hands placed on Bettys hips keeping her close to him. “Yeah, Well I guess we’ll find out tonight won’t we.” He said with a light whisper as his fingers began tracing light patterns up and down her arms. Betty lightly scrunched her face up as she looked down on Archie, they both didn’t exactly want to go to the Pembrooke but they both knew that if neither of them showed up suspicion would arise and there was no option going alone particularly as Veronica asked for both of them.

Deciding to change topic Betty scooted a little closer to Archie her fingers spreading over his entire body before letting out a light whisper full of lust. “You know we still have twenty minutes.” A smirk fell onto Archies lips as he stared at his girlfriend with pure lust while slowly leaning forward before capturing her lips against his. 

They slowly fell into a rhythmic pattern as there hands roamed over each others body, constantly rolling one another over, lips not parting for a second. It all came so natural to the two of them, ever since they started dating, nothing felt abnormal or uncomfortable. It was as if they had being trying to find the right puzzle piece and the finally found it. 

 

The night had slowly fallen over the town of Riverdale, Betty & Archie had gone there separate ways several hours ago with the intention of not getting caught by Alice and having to deal with her wrath of finding Archie upstairs in Bettys room when the two of them where home alone.

As six o'clock slowly approached Betty exited her front door to see Archie at the end of her walkway in his truck smiling back at her, watching her with such intensity.

The drive to the Pembrooke was short leaving them ten extra minutes before they were expected to arrive, instinctively Archie pulled Betty in for a passionate kiss sliding her along the front seat towards him, hands resting on her body with appreciation knowing he would struggle tonight not being able to touch her. Luckily for the two of them, Archie deliberately parked the truck three blocks from the Pembrooke to avoid any chance of getting caught by anyone they knew. “As much as I love this. We should get moving.” Betty muttered against his lips in between kisses as her hands gripped at the back of his head. 

They both patted down there clothes and fixed there hair while Archie wiped his lips free from Bettys lipgloss as Betty reapplied some to her own lips prior to getting out of the truck.

A sense of relief washed over them as they entered the infamous Lodge penthouse seeing that it wasn’t just the two of them meeting Veronica. Spread throughout the living room stood various people including Jughead, Cheryl, Toni, Josie, Reggie and Kevin. While neither of them said it, they shared a look just expressing there confusion. What could Veronica possibly have to say to all of them. 

They both parted ways as they entered the room, Betty moving towards Kevin while Archie gravitated towards Jughead, making small talk before Veronica reentered the room demanding that everyone take a seat by the fire. Betty gently plonked herself down on the couch between Kevin and Josie while Archie took a seat on the arm chair that sat adjacent to couch, giving them clear views of one another. There all stared up at Veronica waiting for her to break the silence that was clearly evident. Everyone seemed just as confused as each other as to why Veronica wanted them here. 

Suddenly Veronicas voice filled the air as she clasped her hands together. “So, you're all probably wondering why I called you here tonight and why I called each of you particularly.” Everyones glances flew around the room, flickering between one another. “Reason being, I was thinking we could all use a weekend getaway at my family lodge before we begin junior year on Monday and I am not taking **‘** no **’** for an answer from any of you.” Veronica seemed to eye Betty with the end of that sentence, knowing her well enough that she would find some way to get out of it, even more so now that she was dating Archie she knew there was no way she’d be able to get through an entire weekend away living under the same roof as him without longing for him. But she also knew that no matter what excuse she made, Veronica would find some way to end up dragging her along. 

“Plus some of my old friends from New York will also be coming down and I would love it for all of you to meet and get to know one another.” Veronica went on to say with a large smile as she beamed at all them waiting for someone to reply. Betty could feel Archies eye boring into the side of her head as she engaged in small whispers with Kevin, knowing that he was eager to know her response to Veronicas preposition. “I’m in.” She said out loud, clear enough for everyone around her to turn there heads in her direction, shocked looks plastered on there face. Of everyone in the room, Betty would be the last person to agree to a plan like this. “If Bettys in so am I.” She didn’t need to look at Archie to know that he was beaming to himself as the words left his mouth, to anyone outside the room it would of being suspicious for words like that to leave Archies mouth but having everyone know there history it was just a normal statement. 

Soon after everyone having agreed to the trip, even Jughead though that did take some convincing. Everyone slowly stood up and began collecting themselves while making there way to exit. “Oh don’t forget your bathing suits and remember we’ll be meeting here at six o’clock sharp tomorrow morning to make decisions about who’s driving with who before leaving for the lodge.” The excitement in the raven haired girls voice was evident, Betty knew that she longed for them to meet her friends from her previous life but with the whole Nick St.Clair, she’d held off the idea of inviting any of her other friends down. It was clear how important this was to her best friend and she would do her best to make sure the weekend ran as smoothly as possible even though she knew full well that being away with Archie for a whole weekend, surrounded by there friends was a risk in it self. 

 

The stay at Veronicas wasn’t long. In reality it only lasted for about an hour before they all shuffled out of the Pembrooke, drifting off into the streets of Riverdale. There car ride was mainly filled with silence though it was a comfortable one. Sometimes they didn’t need words to communicate, in times a look was all they needed from another to feel safe and grounded. 

He’d slowly pulled the car over in front of his house, quickly pulling the handbrake back up before turning the engine off. 

A long breath escaped his lips as he leant back against the worn-out leather seats of the truck, keeping his gaze firmly set in front of him. “Well that was not what I was expecting.” It was true, neither of them where expecting to leave the Pembrooke having agreed to go on a weekend getaway with there closest friends. 

A small laugh escaped Bettys lips as she listened to his statement, gently turning her head in his direction before clicking the door open, slowly sliding herself out of the truck. “I don’t think any of us were expecting that.” She could hear Archies distinct laugh echo throughout the air as he followed her actions, hoping out his side of the truck before running around the front catching up to her. 

His hand gently slid into hers, fingers intertwining as they progressed onto the sidewalk in the direction of her house. “It’ll be an interesting weekend. How we are going to keep our current status under wraps while living under the same roof as seven of our closet friends, I have no clue.” Betty stated as her body shuffled closer to Archies side. 

They both knew it was going to be a challenge but there was no chance the two of them could stay in Riverdale together without arousing suspicion and neither of them wanted to go alone so they only had one option. 

“Well, I’m sure we’ll figure it out.” His voice radiated such confidence that her love for him seemed to grow that much more. 

They’d reached the bottom of the stone steps that lead up to the pathway going to her front doorwhen he tugged her back in his direction, slamming her chest against his. “We’ll just have to be very sneaky and careful.” The lust in his voice was evident and the smirk plastered on his lips was enough to support that statement. They both had to admit that sneaking around did hold a sense of excitement that they both thoroughly enjoyed and while it was risky, they both knew that couldn't live under the same for a weekend and keep there hands to themselves. 

Betty couldn’t fight the surge of passion that swam through her as his face inched closer to her own. Her lips quickly found his, moulding together gently as there hands left each others, slowly sliding there way around each others bodies. 

His hands gently slid securely around her waist, drawing her closer as there lips pulled away from one another, wanting to use the time to take advantage of the freedom he had to hold her close to him, knowing full well this weekend his chances would be limited. 

“I should get inside.” Betty noted, looking deeply into his eyes before continuing on. “It’s going to take mom some convincing to let me go on this trip, so I better start now.” They both let out a small laugh knowing just how true that statement was. 

They both finished finalizing there morning plans, planting one soft kiss on each others lips before going there separate ways. The both of them constantly looking over there shoulders, catching each other eyes with wide smiles spread across there lips as they admired each other from a distance. Eyes completely full of lust.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you guys are liking it. I'm happy to continue this story and try and update as frequently as I can. Hope you all love this chapter!

Friday morning soon came and Betty had found herself quietly tip toeing down the stairs into main foyer of the house. The last thing she needed this morning was her mother waking up, giving her the standard lecture about the rules of this holiday and when she was meant to be home.

As she made her way downstairs, placing her bags by the front door she quickly began scribbling out a small note for her mother to read when she woke up, she felt the vibration from her phone reverberate throughout her jeans pocket. Quickly pulling it out to reveal a text from Archie.

 

** I’m out front. **

 

While Archie could’ve of rung the front doorbell, they both discussed on the phone last night what would be the best plan of action to avoid Mrs.Cooper’s morning presence.

With that the blond quickly signed off on the paper, leaving a few of her signature x’s resembling kisses in the bottom left corner, gently placing it on the kitchen island. She quickly scurried off in the direction of the front door, picking up her bags along the way before gently pulling it open to see Archie waiting on the other side looking as handsome as ever. 

His lips quickly found her as his hand rested gently on her waist. The kiss was brief but still made there bodies go wild.

“Good morning gorgeous.” He lightly muttered against her lips before pulling away. The soothing tone of his voice always brought a sense of peace to Bettys mind, even the darkest of times she knew that just by hearing his voice everything would be okay.

“Good morning.” She responded while pulling away as a smile spread across her lips. 

It took him several seconds of gazing into her eyes before realizing the three bags she was struggling to hold in her two hands. “Here let me take one.” 

He quickly reached out, taking the small suitcase from her hands leaving her with a quaint sized duffle bag in one hand and her purse in the other. They quickly shuffled there way to the truck, placing Bettys bags in the back where Archies lay along with his guitar before sliding there way into the front seat. 

With a certain thought running through Bettys mind, deciding whether or not to mention it to Archie she gently reached her arm across the benched seat placing it on his forearm catching his attention. “Hey, there’s something I want to run past you before we leave.”

The softness in her gaze worried him a little. He knew that look all too well and majority of the time it related to difficult situations. 

“Yeah, what is it?” He turned his body slightly so that he was facing her, brow knit with concern as his eyes searched hers. 

“It’s nothing you have to worry about, I just wanted you to be aware. Veronica is going to try set me up with one her New York friends this weekend, she rambled on about it on the phone last night after I called you.” He could hear the slight hint of hesitance in her voice, knowing that she was extremely worried about what his reaction would be. “And we both know Veronica is really going to push for me to get with this guy which I obviously won’t do because I'm with you but I just thought you should know before we lea—”

He quickly cut her off with his lips, gently smashing them against hers as his hands softly cupped her cheeks, his thumb lightly tracing back and forth. The kiss was slow and held a lot more meaning than several of there other kisses. 

A small laugh escaped his lips as they gently pulled away from one another his hand dropping to rest on her thigh. Her eyes searched his with suspicion over what he could possibly laughing at and as he stared back into hers he slowly got the message. 

“I knew. Well I didn’t know but I figured Veronica would try something like this, seeing as though your supposedly single.” The reassurance in his voice sent a wave of relief over Betty as her shoulders relaxed while letting out a elongated breath, a smile forming on her lips as her gaze stared at where his hand rested on her thigh. “But hey, I’m not worried. You know why?” She knew that he had an answer for this which she didn't answer and it was one of the many characteristics of his that she loved. “Because I have you. And at the end of the day no matter how good or how bad, I’m happy. Because I’m yours and you’re mine and thats enough for me.” 

It’s funny how one small sentence filled with eleven words can hold so much meaning.

Not wasting a second, she quickly surged forward capturing his lips against hers once again moulding them into a pattern. It sent fullers through Bettys heart just hearing the confidence in his voice about his statement to the point that a sensation of lust bubbled through her, itching to be released. She planned to keep this kiss going for as long as she could, knowing full well there kisses would be brought down to a minimum this weekend. 

After grinning there make out session to a close, they’d proceed on driving through the streets of Riverdale before eventually parking the truck out the front of the Pembrooke.

 

Veronica was already stood out front making slight demands to Andre as he loaded her luggage into the car, while Jug was sat on the Pembrooke steps taking small sips from his morning coffee which was of course from Pops, as Reggie, Josie and Kevin leant against Kevins truck, leaving Toni and Cheryl as the last two who hadn’t arrived yet. 

The pair slowly made there way out of the truck, Betty walking over to the drivers side to join Archie against the truck. Due to there recent conversation, it was difficult not to want to grab his hand or even wrap her arm around his. 

“Alright we should probably get moving soon. Cheryl and Toni are going to meet us up there. B, you’re riding with me.” The raven haired girl spoke, answering the question that was going through everyones minds. 

Betty could feel a slight annoyance at Veronicas demand, she knew there was a slim chance she’d be able to ride with Archie to the cabin but apart of her still hoped. “Actually I was thinking I’d just go up with Archie. All my stuff is already in his truck.” She didn’t need to look at Archie to see the wide smile that spread across his lips as his gaze fell to the floor, he loved how committed she was but it amused him how she tried to convince Veronica because they both knew that no matter what Veronica would always win. 

“No chance, I need my best girl with me. Besides he’ll be riding with Jughead and Reggie.” The loud of sound of Reggies cheer echoed throughout the air as he threw his large gym duffle bag over his shoulder while also leaning down and grabbing the cooler that rested at his feet, which Betty could assume was only full of beer.

He gently threw all his belongings in the bed of the truck before flinging himself over the barrier after, having already seen that Jughead had occupied the passenger seat in the front already. 

Archie slowly turned around and pulled both Bettys suitcase and duffle bag from the bed of the truck, slowly trailing behind her as she walked over to the SUV where Veronica was entering her way into the back of the car. He gently placed the bags in the boot of the large vehicle, quietly pulling the door down gently pushing it shut. 

As much as they both hated the idea of not riding together they knew it was most probably for the best. 

Based on there current location they knew it wasn’t safe to share a kiss or even an embrace without causing suspicion, so instead they just settled for small smiles.Subtle enough to anyone watching but for the two of them, the looks held more meaning than words could. 

“I’ll see you in an hour.” His eyes had taken to flickering from her eyes to her lips every few seconds, holding the temptation back seemed almost impossible but he knew he had too. 

A small laugh left her lips as her head dropped to wear there feet stood only centimeters apart. An hour wasn’t that much time but to both of them it would seem like the longest hour ever. “I’ll be counting down the minutes.” 

They both shared one last smile as Archie turned on his feet heading back in the direction of his truck, both of them stealing longing glances over there shoulders. 

 

They had all driven out of Riverdale in one single file, with Veronica and Betty in front, followed by Archie, Jughead and Reggie leaving Kevin and Josie in tow. They had managed to keep that formation for the first twenty minutes of there journey that they had just passed.

Betty was deeply caught in her surroundings as her eyes fixed to the environment outside the window, admiring each individual tree, leaf and flower she could see. She didn't get out of Riverdale much, well none of them did really so any time they managed to cross the towns border added a new sense of excitement and adventure to there small town lives. 

The sudden sound of Veronicas voice calling her name caught her attention, causing her to shift her body in Veronicas direction .”So B, you ready to meet Michael?” She could just tell how Veronica was excited for this, on the other hand Betty wasn’t exactly as excited as her best friend. 

“Yeah I guess. I don’t know.” Her gaze shifted from Veronica to her hands, which where grasping at each other. She knew Veronica would push this and she knew Archie said he was fine with it but she couldn’t help but worry about how that could change. Jealousy was normal in a relationship but they’d had such smooth sailing so far that the last thing she wanted was a slight crash in the waves. 

Veronica seemed to sense her paranoia, slowly shutting her magazine placing it in the door holder. “Look I know the idea of jumping back into a relationship after being in a long committed one is scary but you’ve being single all summer and it’s a new year which means new possibilities.” Veronica started , even though Betty wasn’t pursuing this Michael guy, she couldn’t help but admire Veronicas attempt at comfort. “Besides I think you’ll really like Michael, he’s charming and totally gorgeous.” You could hear the tone of mischief in Veronicas voice as she lightly licked her lips before sinking back into her seat.

Betty couldn't help but shake her head in amusement but she knew if he was any friend of Veronicas he was most definitely a good looking guy. “Let me meet him first before I make any decisions. That’ll help me make up my mind but I’m not making any promises.” 

A proud smile quickly spread across Veronicas lips as she clasped her hands together in excitement. “That’s fair enough. I’m just happy you’re going to try.” Betty slightly rolled her eyes at the statement before shifting her gaze back out the window. She knew she wasn’t a mean person and she would always interact with others in the nicest way she could but this wasn’t just someone she was meeting, this was someone that she was trying to be set up with. She didn’t know this guy, she didn't know how strong he would come on and the worse part was that she had a boyfriend but a boyfriend that no one knew about and while Archie said he was fine, she didn't know how things where going to be perceived later and that worried her. 

 

By the time they’d reached the cabin, the boys had somehow beaten them there. Neither she or Veronica understood how. 

While Andre was on a phone call they both slid out of the back of the car, there skins coming in contact with the sticky hot summer air, causing an instant sweat to grow on there skin. Kevin and Josie soon arrived with Cheryl and Toni following only minutes behind in the fiery B lossom convertible. 

Jughead was perched on the front steps leading up to the deck, laptop resting on his lap while Reggie sat in the bed of the truck, feet hung up with a beer in his hand, yet there was a certain red head missing from the trio. 

Small talk slowly took over the silence that hung in the air, Betty slowly approached the truck where Reggie had seemed to make himself comfortable. “How on earth did you guys beat us here?” A large grin found it’s way to Reggies lips, as he took another swig from the beer bottle he was holding in his hand. “Well let’s just say Andrews isn’t a chicken.” Betty didn't know if she was meant to of understood by what Reggie meant by that statement because if anything it just confused her even more. “Car rides are boring so I challenged him to a dare which was to drive at the speed of 150 and if he didn't he’d have to skinny dip in the pool with everyone watching. By the time we reached 80 we had already come front to back with your SUV, so we overtook.” Reggie continued, noticing that she didn't understand.

A small scoff left Bettys lips as she shook her head, knowing just how stupid that idea was. “Where is Archie anyway?” She’d be lying if she said she wasn't desperate to see him, this weekend away had built up a large amount of lust making her desire to see him that much more higher. She just prayed that they would at least get some decent alone time this weekend.

A proud aura radiated off Reggie as he leant back against the the bags that where piled in the bed of the truck. “We where playing catch and he threw the football down the hill so I made him go get it.” As if on cue, out of the corner of Bettys eye the signature red head came into view. His body letting of a slight glimmer from the sweat causing his typical white v-neck t-shirt to stick to his perfectly sculpted body, revealing each dip and crevice. To anybody else he was probably walking at a regular speed but to Betty he was walking in slow motion.

She could feel her heart racing with each step he took in her direction. It still amazed her at how handsome he could look without even trying. But even before he gained the muscle mass he now obtained she still thought he was the most handsome man she’d ever set eyes on. 

“Hey, you guys are finally here.” The distance between them had minimized as he sped up his walking turning it into a small jog before halting half a meter away from her. “Yeah, not all of us are in front of the wheel and can drive at 150.” Her eyebrows slightly raised as her head titled to the left telling him all he needed to know. 

He quickly shot Reggie a glare prior to forcefully throwing the ball in his stomach before turning his gaze back to Betty, while a small laugh slipped out of his mouth. “I’m guessing Reggie told you.” 

A wide smile spread across her lips as she titled her head up to meet his gaze. “He might of.” It took all his willpower not to smash his lips against hers then and there. Thankfully the sound of Veronicas voice rang through the air, resisting the temptation as he snapped his head in her direction. 

“Alright guys, lets head inside. Don’t worry about the bags Andre, Archie and Reggie can handle that.” Veronica swiftly slid her purse over her wrist, quickly approaching where Betty and Archie where standing before looping her arm through Bettys pulling her away. He quickly let out a short eye roll as Betty watched him from over her shoulder causing her to stifle slightly with an amused smile. 

 

There memories of the last time they where here still burned fresh in there minds. It had meant to be a nice weekend away or as Veronica would call it a ‘couples retreat’. All hell broke loose on that weekend, ranging from heartbreaking confessions to robberies, not exactly how they planned the trip to be. Except this weekend was going to be different.

They all separated as they entered the cabin going off in different directions to claim bedrooms. Betty sharing a master with Veronica, Cheryl and Toni took the one back to back from them, Kevin and Josie stole the room with the two doubles while the boys claimed the room with a bunk bed and one double. Leaving the remaining spaces for Veronicas other guest.

By the time they had all unpacked and made themselves comfortable, they’d all found themselves back in the open lounge spread across the room on various sofas and chairs. Except for Archie who was still upstairs taking a shower after receiving several comments from Veronica about the sweat and dirt that stuck to his body.

The sudden sound of the front door opening followed by a loud chant caught there attention, making them turn to where the noise was coming from. “Where’s the infamous Ronnie Lodge?” Veronica quickly lifted from her spot on the couch, a squeal seeping from her lips as she ran in the direction of the door throwing herself in the arms of some tall, pleasantly built guy who was followed by a group of six other people. Two girls and four boys to be exact. 

None of the Riverdale crew said anything, they all just watched from a distance while sharing the occasional small glance. “One of them is gay.” Betty sharply turned her head towards Kevin who sat beside her, giving him confused look. “How do you know?” There was no use doubting Kevin seeing as though most of the time he was right but she still wondered how. “I just do. I’m not sure which one though. But one of them definitely is.” They both shared wide grins and small laughs before standing up from couch as Veronica approached them, her friends following in her footsteps. 

“Riverdale besties meet New York besties.” Betty couldn't help but feel a slight annoyance at Veronicas dividing of the two cities as if one where superior to the other but looking past to it Betty put on a wide smile as she stared at the strange faces across from her. “This is Xavier, Bridget, Ally, Christian, Hugo, Carter and Michael.” 

Her eyes instantly looked to where Veronica was pointing as Veronica said the words Michael. Veronica wasn’t lying, he was gorgeous. Tall, well built, light brown hair, green eyes and he held a charming aura to him. While there was no physical attraction to him what so ever, he could still be a nice guy and Betty said she’d at least try and she knew if she didn’t there was a risk of exposing the relationship her and Archie had. 

“And this is Betty, Kevin, Cheryl, Toni, Jughead, Josie, Reggie and where is Archie?” She could feel Michaels eyes staring right through her. They shared a small smile before both shifting there attention to the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. “Oh there he is. This is Archie.” 

Betty could feel the heat radiating off Archies body as he came up behind her, leaving a slight gap between them. His cologne was intoxicating and she found her self craving him. 

Moments later they’d all spread out through the room once again, this time getting to know one another over small talk and Veronicas famous Jalapeño margaritas.

While Kevin had managed to find Xavier the mysterious gay, Cheryl,Toni and Jughead where caught in conversation with Hugo and Ally, Reggie and Josie where all over each other as they sat on the couch next to Bridget and Christian who seemed to be eating each others faces off, Veronica occupied herself with conversation with Carter and Michael leaving Archie and Betty at the opposite end of the room at the bottom of the stairs acting incredibly flirtatious while trying to maintain there simple friendship facade. 

Keeping there distance from each other was the last thing they wanted right now, there hands ached to touch one another though they knew the minute one of them touched the other temptation would over take them. 

Knowing it was a risk and that he'd have to restrain himself, Archie slowly leant forward so his lips where next to Bettys ear before letting out a husky whisper. “There’s something about how you’re sipping the straw of that Jalapeño margarita that is making your lips that much more desirable.” He could feel the heat spreading to his cheeks as there stance became more intimate as they stood closer together. 

They both where still only on there first drink but there was a stronger essence of lust between them that seemed to intoxicate them enough.

He could feel Bettys chest rising up and down as it hit against the right side of his chest while her breath creeped onto his neck, causing his body to shudder slightly. 

“Trust me, they want your lips just as much as yours want mine.” Her voice echoed in his ear as he felt the heat radiate against his skin. Her hand gently came up to rest on his prominent bicep, creating a shock wave of electricity between them. 

He quickly hung his head back before bringing it back up meeting her gaze. “God, your killing me.” The restraint they where both feeling was almost unbearable. A smirk found its way to Bettys lips as she grazed her tongue along the edge of the glass licking the salt off. 

Both there eyes travelled from there eyes to there lips, slowly inching closer and closer as temptation started to get the better of them. 

Thankfully they where soon joined by a slightly tipsy Veronica with Michael in tow. Both of them inching away from another while Betty quickly dropped her hand. “Move along Archibald. Betty has to talk to Michael.” She pushed his arm shoving him out of the way, causing him to stumble slightly. 

He slowly began walking backwards, still facing Betty a smile spread across his lips. “Have fun talking to Michael.” They both knew nothing would happen, it was just amusing watching Veronica act as a matchmaker for something that couldn’t happen. 

 

Time continued to pass as the afternoon went on, though it was now sunset and certain individuals where definitely more intoxicated than others. 

Archie had slowly gravitated his way around the room, finding himself to be shooed away or forced himself away more than once. He’d eventually made his way to Jug who was perched up against the wall, margarita clasped in his hand, doing what he does best. People watching.

They engaged in small talk, though it wasn’t the same as it use to be. A strong layer of guilt crept over Archie whenever he was near Jug, not just for being with Betty but the fact that she came back and left Jug for him. Though Jug came back a few weeks later, seeming fine it didn’t stop Archie from being careful with what he said. 

They still talked about the usual stuff they did but the topic of girls and relationships was a no fly zone. 

More time slowly passed and Archie found himself eyeing Betty who stood behind Jughead. She seemed to be laughing and smiling a lot at whatever Michael was saying and every now and then his hand would trace lightly up and down her arm, causing slight frustration to build up in Archie.

He trusted her more than anything though he wasn’t going to ignore the fact that he was angry and jealous but he knew he had to hide it. 

Deciding to clear his head he leaned up from the wall muttering in Jugs direction. “I’m going to get some air.” Jug gave him a small nod in response as he walked off grabbing a beer from the cooler that rested in the middle of the room before sliding out the door onto the open deck. 

He gradually walked his way out of sight from the windows and doors walking to the part of the deck that hung over the hill looking over the lake.

It was fairly dark outside as dusk fallen with the sun having set leaving the only form of light to be the moon light glistening on the lake. A sense of relief washed over Archie as the warm summer nights air brushed past his skin, he quickly unscrewed the lid from the beer bottle, walking his way over to the railing leaning his forearms against it as his hands hung over the edge.

He wasn’t mad, he knew that and he definitely wasn’t mad at Betty. She had done nothing wrong. He was more frustrated at himself for being jealous in the first place. 

They both knew the circumstances of jumping into this relationship and how it was going to be kept private for a period of time. He just didn’t think it would be this difficult.

“Hey, Thought I saw you slip out here.” The soft tone of the girl he needed more than anyone echoed throughout the air catching his attention. “You okay?” She continued as she approached him, hands clasped in the back pocket of her denim shorts, wide smile spread across her lips though her eyes where filed with concern. 

He shifted his gaze to his beer before meeting her gaze, smiling at her with his signature smile. “Yeah, I’m great. Just had to get some air, bit stuffy in there.” He hoped that the weak excuse was enough to shift her attention and not go further into dragging what was wrong out of him, though he knew it would come out eventually.

She gently closed the remaining space between them, placing her self next to where he leant on the railing. It was a comfortable silence that hung between them though it was a nice change from the racket going on in the house. 

He kindly offered her some of his beer, letting her take it from his hand as she took a swig before going ahead to ask her a question, a small smile playing on the corners of his lips. “You enjoying yourself?” 

After taking another swig from the bottle, she gently handed it back to Archie before turning her head in his direction. “Yeah actually. A lot more than I thought I would, considering I’ve never met these people but they’re actually pretty nice.” Archie could feel himself smiling, Betty always saw the best in people even if she’d only known them five minutes. 

“Yeah, there all pretty great. Especially Michael.” He knew there was a chance this could backfire but he just wanted to know what she thought about him.

Betty slightly titled her head while looking at him as a she looked him intrigued as to what he was going to say. “Well built guy, tall, dreamy eyes, bet he's great at school and from what I heard, he’s quite the writer.” 

He slightly paused as his gaze shifted down to hers, who was looking back up at him with an amused smile. She leant back up walking around him before stopping right in front of him, with him following her movements so that his back was now pressed against the railing. 

“Do I sense a bit of jealousy?” An amused smile pulled at her lips as she looked up at him, searching his eyes for an answer even though she already had it. 

He lightly began laughing as he rested his beer on top of the barrier before crossing his arms over his chest. “Not exactly jealous per-se more frustrated.” Her gaze on him didn’t shift, if anything it remained the same as well as her facial expression. “Well can you blame me. I mean look at you, you're gorgeous and it’s frustrating that he’s allowed to bore his eyes into you and run his fingers along your skin without anyone asking questions or making accusations.” By now there was more pain in his voice then anything else. She knew it wasn’t going to be easy for him to see her get setup with someone else and she couldn’t be mad at him for feeling this way. 

“And I know that it doesn’t mean anything and that nothing is going to happen between you two. I trust you more than anything, it’s just not fair.” He continued on as he brought his hands to rub over his face while letting out a long sigh. 

Not caring, her hands gently slid up his chest resting on the nape of his neck her thumb running along his jaw line, bringing his gaze back to hers. “I know it’s hard and it shitty and it sucks but we knew what we where jumping into. We both know it’d be easier to tell everyone, but I’m just not ready to let everyone in yet and I don't think you are either and I don’t want to risk ruining this.” Her voice was gentle as her eyes glued to his innocently. 

He knew she was right and telling everyone was something that needed to happen at the right time. “I know. I know.” He lightly admitted, agreeing with her. His hands took to running up and down her arms in a soothing manner, drawing her closer. 

“But after everything we’ve being through, I think we can handle a little time.” She stated, knowing full well with the trauma that they experienced with the black hood, time would seem like nothing. He responded with a quick nod and a wide smile that got her heart fluttering. Not caring about the risk, she gently slid her hands to the back of his head pulling him in connecting his lips with hers. He had no will power to decline her, his hands dangerously slid to her waist pulling her closer. With the lust that had built up inside them today, they knew they where both in desperate ned of a release that they could only get from each other. 

Annoyingly yet luckily for them the sound of the door leading out to the deck opening caused them to jump apart, stopping there current activity before it reached a point where they wouldn’t be able to hide it.

Kevin quickly came round the corner, shirt ruffled and lips slightly swollen. It was obvious that he had done some intense making out with Xavier and Betty was struggling to hide the smirk on her lips. 

“There you guys are. Some of us are going down for a swim, you guys want to join?” There was a pleading look on Kevins eyes as if he was hoping they would both say yes. 

Archie was the first to answer, causing that small pleading look to fade the tinniest bit. “Sure, a swim would be great. Betts?” She could feel his eyes on the side of her face knowing full well he’d love her to say yes. 

She shifted her gaze between her boyfriend and best friend both of them guilting her with puppy dog eyes. “Oh fine, why not. I didn’t bring my bathing suit for nothing.” While she didn’t feel like swimming she knew she'd be winning slightly by getting to see Archie shirtless.

 

They all piled down to the pool in there own times. Though there where only eight of them going down. It seemed as though all the couples had occupied the bedrooms while Jug passed out in his bed and Josie had taken to an early night. 

Betty was the last to make her way down the pool, wrapped in a dark navy camino she made her way over to the sun bed that lay next to Veronicas.

Archie was already splashing about in the pool, throwing the football around with Reggie while Veronica lay on the sun bed with Carter on the one next to her and Michael only beginning to enter the pool. 

Trying to be more oblivious Archie continued throwing the football around with Reggie. Though he was soon distracted as he caught the ball a sight in the corner of his eyes caught his attention. 

She quickly slid the camino off her lightly tanned body, revealing a crisp white bikini. In a quick second she could feel all eyes on her, luckily for Archie everyone was looking in her direction even Kevin and Xavier so there was no way some one could pin point him out. 

Granted Archie had seen Betty in a bikini before but this was different this was new. It was defiantly a lot more revealing than what she’d usually wear and it showed more cleavage than her previous ones, though judging by the smirk on her face he knew she was doing this to tease him and she knew it was as well.

Kevin was the first to speak up out of the group. Saying at least what majority of them where thinking. “Who are you and what have you done with Betty Cooper?” This caused some small laughs from the group as they watched her slowly enter the pool. There was a building desire inside of Archie that grew as his eyes trailed over every inch of her body in appreciation. 

Betty let out a soft laugh in Kevins direction as she lightly walked along the pool floor. “Oh come on Kev, it's just a bathing suit.” She knew it wasn’t just a bathing suit, too anyone that knew her this was a big change. “Yes but a bathing suit that you’ve never worn and more importantly one that your mother would not catch you dead in.” Betty gently rolled her eyes as she lightly splashed Kevin a small smile spreading across her lips. 

Minutes soon turned into hours and the pool area had suddenly become a lot more quiet and vacated. Kevin and Xavier left earlier, neither of them wanting to prune to much. A joint had made it's way around at one point, though Betty and Archie both declined the offer Reggie quickly took the chance.

Though he had being going a little too hard on the alcohol on drugs that this just ended up causing him to end up passing out along one of the sun beds in a matter of minutes.

The joint had taken its toll on Michael as well. He went from intensely flirting with Betty in the pool to lying on the floor by the pool saying the world was spinning. “There it goes again! Woah!” Each statement that left his mouth caused a series of laughter from the group as they watched him point at the sky in pure fascination.

Veronica lightly raised herself from the sun bed, wrapping her own camino around her body before walking towards Michael. “Alright I’m getting tired and we all know I need ten or more hours of sleep. Plus I think this one needs to get to bed.” She gently grabbed at Michaels arm pulling the upper half of his body up before Carter raced over grabbing his other arm pulling him up before dropping his arm over his shoulder. 

They both began walking towards the exit before Veronica stopped to face both Betty and Archie. “You guys coming?” 

They both shared a small look, silently saying that if one of them wanted to stay the other would also. “Not yet, might just enjoy the water a bit more.” Betty responded as she swam her way around the pool while Archie continued to lean against the wall. 

If it was just the two of them it would of caused suspicion from Veronica but seeing as though Reggie was still there, granted he was passed out it still worked in seeming innocent and friendly in Veronicas eyes. “Alright. See you guys in the morning and remember to bring him back up to the house.” She pointed towards Reggie causing a wide grin to spread on Archies lips. They both gave Veronica a small nod and a smile before she turned on her feet heading in the direction of the house with Carter and Michael. 

They let a few minutes pass before making any sudden movements, granted the pool wasn’t fully visible from the house, but they still weren’t taking any chances. 

After seeing the inside light turn out feeling like they were in the safe zone, they both quietly swam there way over to each other not saying a word just letting there lips connect. He gently guided them to the edge of the pool, pinning her against the wall as her hands traced from his hips up to his neck, pulling his head closer to her.  His lips quickly moved to her neck as her fingers gripped at his hair, grabbing fistfuls each time his lips sucked gently at her neck. There lips quickly reconnected, creating an even more passionate moment which grew dangerously deeper. 

Aware that Reggie was around them though he was passed out they knew not to get to carried away with the risk of him waking up. They gently pulled away from one another, making there way out of the pool.

Betty watched as Archie ascended from the water, droplets trickling down his body she found herself biting her lip in silent appreciation of the body that she was proud to call hers. 

She soon followed, Archie licking his lips as his eyes trailed over her perfectly toned body, appreciating every part of her he could see. She began drying herself off with a towel before wrapping her camino around her body while Archie slung his around his neck. 

They both grabbed one of Reggies arm, pulling him up to his feet as they wrapped an arm around his waist to support his weight. Reggie wasn’t fat or anything but his muscle mass did make him extremely heavy.

It felt like hours had passed by the time they plonked Reggie on the couch in the lounge. The house was completely dark and extremely silent, the only noise was the ceiling fan that hung in each room. 

While they couldn't see each others faces, Betty could feel Archies eyes burning into her. And it wasn't hard to know that he had one thought in his mind, which just happened to be the same thought running through her mind.

She gently turned on her feet heading in the direction of the kitchen, hearing the light tapping of Archies footsteps in tow as he followed.  The minute she entered the kitchen, the blond quickly turned on her heal reaching for her red headed lover, her hands resting on the nape of his neck and his chest while his gripped to her waist. 

For the first time this weekend, they didn't feel like they had to worry about interruptions. It was late enough in the night that no one would be awake and every consumed too much alcohol to even want to get up. 

There lips tightly moulded together as they shuffled there way further into the kitchen. Smiling against the kiss, there hands continued to explore each other, both of them pulling at the rope of Bettys camino, sliding it off her shoulders revealing the now famous bikini. Archie gently pinned Betty against the counter his arms trapping her as his lips continued to mould against hers. Her hands gently slid from his neck down to his chest, slowly running over each crevice that she had longed to feel this entire weekend. 

As there lips continued to naw at one another, Archies hands had slowly slid further down her body. “That bathing suit was complete torture. All I wanted to do was rip it off.” He muttered breathlessly against her lips as his fingers began loosely playing with light string that tied the piece together. She lightly tugged at his lip, causing a small moan to escape his lips before reconnecting them.

Betty could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she those words left his mouth while feeling his fingers trace down her skin. “That was the point.” It killed him the minute these words left her mouth. He found his lips smashing against hers even harder before trailing along her jawline down her neck before placing soft kisses on her sweet spot just the way he knew she'd go crazy for. There lips reconnected that fiery passion still swimming through here veins as they appreciated each other as much as they could while they where alone. 

As time went on, they both realized how late it had actually gotten and how Betty was going to crawl back into bed at this hour and explain that to Veronica she didn’t know, so better to turn in now than later.  

They both shared one last kiss before exiting the kitchen one after the other, lust running through them as they recalled the moment they shared only several minutes ago. 

They both felt content knowing that there relationship was still just theres and it was there own little world that no one else knew about. 

Or so they thought. 

 


End file.
